The invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to plaque displaying devices.
It is frequently required to display on a vertical surface items such as plaques, which term is herein used to include plates or other decorative panels, without directly attaching thereto screws, hooks, pins or other fastenings which would damage the item to be displayed. Yet the plaque must be securely held, especially when it takes the form, for example, of a porcelain plate. Hitherto it has been the customary practice to use a number of clips to engage the marginal portions of the plate and to link these clips under slight tension by means of springs behind the plaque. The assembly may be placed on a wall hook.
It will be appreciated that difficulty will often be encountered in selecting springs of the correct length to hold a fragile plate firmly yet not put too much strain upon it by using too short, and therefore too tightly pulled, a spring.
It is an object of the invention to dispense with such springs and to minimise the requirement for a wide selection of devices of differing sizes for use with variously sized plaques, plates or panels.